


Maid of Honor

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy is having a bit of trouble picking a maid of honor





	Maid of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> written for wendip-week
> 
> prompt: wildcard

Wendy had a problem. “As Wendy’s soon to be sister and as someone who went through her own wedding, I feel that I would make the best maid of honor,” Mabel told the group. They were gathered in her apartment, and having a girls night to discuss the wedding. Dipper had taken Tyrone out with Stan and Ford. Rosie was sitting in Wendy’s lap. The two year old looked back and forth between Mabel and Tambry attentively, but she wore a confused expression.

Tambry wasn’t happy with Mabel’s declaration. “I’ve been Wendy’s best friend since preschool. If anyone is going to be the maid of honor it should be me!” 

Wendy had a serious problem. Tambry and Mabel were both vying for maid of honor. Ugh, she didn’t really care about jobs and titles for the wedding. She and Dipper were having a small simple ceremony. Wendy didn’t really think a ‘maid of honor’ was really necessary, but Mabel and Tambry were too into the idea. 

“Wendy, Wendy. Could you please tell Tambry that after all that we’ve been through together, I’m clearly the better choice here. After all you were my maid of honor too.” 

Wendy remembered. The wedding of Pacifica and Mabel. A total planning nightmare. Two bridzillas. It was something she promised herself she would avoid that for her own wedding. But here she was. 

“Mommy, what are they talking about?” Rosie was looking up at her mother. 

“We’re talking about who gets to be the maid of honor for Mommy and Daddy’s wedding, baby.”

“What’s a maid of hona?” 

“It’s… it’s like Mommy’s best friend sweetie.”

Rosie gasped. “Could I be the maid of hona?” 

Everyone stopped to look at Rosie. 

Mabel spoke up. “I’m sorry sweetie, but you’re already the flower girl.” 

“Can I be both?” 

A smile crept up to Wendy’s lips. “”I don’t see why not.” 

Shock and betrayal flooded Tambry and Mabel’s faces. Rosie’s however, flooded with excitement. She leapt up and ran around the house cheering. Wendy went over to her friends. “Sorry, guys but this is my wedding and we are doing it my way.”


End file.
